


Home for the Holidays

by Wonderwomanlovesyou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (because I'm trash), (yet ayyy lmao), Christmas, College/University AU, DJWifi, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harsh/Foul Language, Holiday at the Family's House trope, Ignoring the canon architecture of Marinette's house, No miraculous AU, Parents who don't understand that the kids are not having sex with each other, Rated as Explicit for Ending Chapter, SAME BEDROOM trope, Sexiling, Sexiling as a plot device??, Unnecessary Reference to Pride and Prejudice, Unnecessary Reference to Yuuri on Ice, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette fluff, alcohol consumption, alcohol mention, basically the fic version of those cheesy ass holiday movies on the hallmark channel, how many times can i reasonably say miraculous, shameless fluff, who made this one-shot into a multi-chapter fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanlovesyou/pseuds/Wonderwomanlovesyou
Summary: In which Nino needs to learn to put some damn clothes on and their roommates make Adrien and Marinette 'Sleepover Besties of the Year.'  Featuring Christmas trope galore.Gift fic from wonderwomanlovesyou for onepwanch for the Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa Exchange 2016!





	1. An Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onepwanch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onepwanch).



## Chapter 1

_An Offer_

“We can’t keep doing this, you know.  People will talk.”  A sly smirk spread across his face.

“Do you want me to leave?” she challenged, a similar expression crossing hers.

“As if.  Get in.”

Adrien Agreste opened his door fully with a grin.  Marinette smiled softly up at him as she walked into his dorm room.  At this point, the two were completely used to these exchanges.  Originally, back in high school, the idea of going to university with their respective best friends was exciting for both of them.  That was, until they remembered that Alya and Nino had been dating for a year and a half and that going away to school meant they had no parental supervision to keep them from doing whatever they wanted.  It was quickly apparent to them, however, that it they were going to have to figure something out regarding their roommates and the fact that Alya and Nino couldn’t seem to go two weeks without sexiling one of them.

The first time this had happened, Marinette didn’t know what to do.  It was early in her first semester, meaning she didn’t have any friends she could go crash with, so she ended up coming to Adrien and Nino’s room just to hang out until she found somewhere else to stay for the night.  However, when she accidentally mentioned it to Adrien, he insisted that she sleep in the room with him - starting quite the tradition once Marinette got over her terror at the idea of staying over with Adrien.

Now it was their third year and luckily, they all still lived in the same campus apartment building.

“Didn’t Nino tell you he was staying with Alya tonight?” she asked.

“Nope. But you know how he is, probably just slipped his mind.  You have a movie for tonight?”

Marinette set her overnight bag down in his navy butterfly chair.  Reaching in, she pulled out their favorite movie and a grocery store bag of assorted candy with a proud smile.

“Great job, my lady,” Adrien said with a bow, mocking the goofy male lead of the movie. “I’ve got the popcorn, supplies for the pillow fort, and three bottles of wine in the mini fridge just waiting for us.”

“Please tell me it’s more of that wine your dad sent you from that trip to Italy.” Adrien nodded. “ _Yes_ , that stuff was so good.”

“I see how it is.  You only want me for the bed and the fancy wine.”  Adrien put a hand to his temple and pretended to swoon dramatically.

“Of course not,” Marinette said comfortingly.  “I also greatly appreciate your giant tv.”

She laughed at his comically put out expression.  “Honestly though, and _yes_ I know I’ve said this a million times, I might not have to stay in your room so much if only your best friend could learn to put his clothes _back on_ after he and Alya get up to... what they’re doing.”

“Yeah, we really need to talk about that.”

“After two and a half years? Yeah, I’d say so.”

“But Mari, what would I do without our almost-weekly sleepovers?” Adrien pouted.

“I don’t know,” she rolled her eyes. “Actually have a life outside of movie marathons with me and Mecha Strike until three in the morning?”

“First of all, I have a life,” Adrien said, deadpanning. “Second, _you_ would not be the reason for my lack of life if I theoretically was indeed lacking one.  My work and study schedule takes care of that.  Third,” a smirk began to grow on his face, “just what kind of life would that be?”

“You know,” Marinette said as she busied herself with locating their favorite takeout menus, “you may be the first human that ever lived who, instead of being made out of muscle and other meat-like ingredients, is composed of _pure_. _cheese_.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Adrien grinned.

Marinette smiled.  While her crush on him had solidified over the years, it had also matured.  So, while she was generally able to keep herself from helplessly falling over herself and stuttering, she also had moments like this one - moments where she felt somewhere deep in her chest warm and it seemed like her whole body was smiling.  She shook her head, trying to push that all out of her head.  All these years and Adrien still had yet to do anything she could pinpoint as indicative of any form of non-friendly affection towards her.  While he was a little over the top in endearments and showing how much he cared for her (as his friend) and _some_ (read:  Alya) could construe that as proof of his liking her, she knew that it was all most likely a symptom of his attention-starved childhood and the fact that he was a _literal ray of sunshine_ who, now that he was able to, wanted to share all the love he had inside him as much as he could.

So, she left it alone.  Despite her infatuation with him, he was also one of Marinette’s closest friends after all this time and she would never do anything to jeopardize that.

“So guess what Alya and Nino were doing when I left?” she asked.

“Do I actually want to know that?” he responded, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Not that, oh my god.  They were taking bets on us.”

“Over what?  Whether you or I got to sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Laugh all you want, Agreste, the coin toss is going in my favor tonight and I _will_ sleep on that fluffy heaven you call a bed.  And no, they were betting on how long it would take for me to cave and watch that homosexual ice skating anime you’ve been fangirling about for a month.”

“Why not watch it tonight?” A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

“Because one, _no, Adrien_ , and two, because I want to prove Alya wrong.”  Marinette crossed her arms and looked smug.

Adrien smirked.  “Alright, we’ll plan on it for next weekend, then.”

Marinette sighed.  “I guess resistance is futile.  I look forward to it.  However, be absolutely certain that’s how you want to spend our last weekend together this semester - after that it’s time to be studying for finals 24/7.”

“Ugggggghhhhh.” Adrien groaned.  “I hope you know you just destroyed my record time of not thinking of exams for a whole 3 minutes.  It’s all gone now - wasted.”

“Sorry,” she laughed.  “Just wanted to make sure you were aware that we had one more slumber party left.  I’m reminding Alya and Nino, too, so they know when they can get their sexy times in - aka never again after next weekend.”

“How considerate.  Helping them plan their sex.  What a great friend.”

Marinette sighed dramatically.  “I try.”

\- - -

“No, no, no, 50 fucking shades of no,” Marinette squeezing the words out through her loud peals of laughter.  After splitting two bottles of wine with Adrien, Marinette was more than a little out of it.

“Come on, Mari,” Adrien teased.  “We both know that Juleka and Rose were totally going at it in the locker room the entire pool party.  The only question is why it took so long. Not to mention the shady stuff that was going on in the sauna with Mylene and Ivan.”

“Oh my god,” she said.  “ _Please stop,_ I can’t take it.”

“I will never stop.” He laughed along with her.  “I will torture you with sexual stories of our previous classmates until you combust.”

“Fine,” she retorted.  “I’ll play along as well.  I seem to remember a certain someone being there all model-y and shirtless and having another blonde with their hands all over him... now who could that girl have been?”

“I was trying to forget that part of the memory - thanks, friend.  God, Chloe’s hands really were all over me that day, even worse than normal.  I’m so glad she decided to go out of the country for university.”  Adrien cringed.

Their banter and teasing continued well into the night until Adrien finally decided it was time to call it as Marinette was almost asleep leaning on his shoulder.  He lifted her up, ignoring her slurred words of annoyance, and set her on his bed.  He then tucked her in, hoping the fact that he was also pretty out of it wasn’t making him fuck it up too badly.  He then went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, sure Marinette would be passed out by the time he came back.  However, she wasn’t quite completely out when he came back.

“Hey, Adrien,” she whispered loudly.

“Yes, Mari,” Adrien tried in vain to conceal his amusement at how cute she became when drunk.

“What are you doing for Christmas?”  There was a weighty pause between them for a few seconds while drunk-Adrien tried to get sober-Adrien to come deal with the situation at hand.

“I’m sorry, that was weird to have come from nowhere,” she stammered.  “I just thought I remembered Nino saying something about traveling with family over break and not being able to take you back to his place over break for the first time in a few years... I was just curious.”

“I’m, uh, probably just going to stay here,” he admitted.  “I don’t really have a lot to go back home to, you know?”

“Come home with me,” the still-intoxicated girl said, slurring her words.

“Um, what?”

“I mean, pack your stuff for break, and come stay at my home with my parents for the four weeks that make up break.”

“Mari, that’s like a full month of impron-, impros-, imposing on your parents and you.”

“It’s not an inpromition - you’re always welcome there, you know that.  And um, and um... oh, yeah.  I don’t like it, th-the idea of you being alone on the holidays. Come and shtay with me and I’ll sleep on the pull-y out-y couch-y.”

“That bit will have to be... discussed, that’s the word.”  Now, sober-Adrien was a huge fan of being polite, and imposing on someone and their parents for a month generally wasn’t something he was down for outside of Nino.  However, alcohol has some pretty interesting effects on people and Adrien found himself clumsily drawling out an acceptance of the offer.

He was going to regret this in the morning.

He was going to regret all the alcohol he’d ever ingested in his body.

He was going to regret ever doing anything in his whole life.


	2. Morning After

## Chapter 2

_Morning After_

 

Now, a majority of college students know by their third year what it’s like to regret what you did the night before while drunk.  However, until that morning, Adrien was largely unfamiliar with the feeling of, _‘Oh my God what the hell was I thinking?’_

The morning after his sleepover with Marinette was full of silent internal face-palming in his bed at just how he could have agreed to go home with her for the entirety of winter break.  There was no way he could do that.  Despite Marinette’s belief that her affections were one-sided, over the past few years, Adrien had come to return them most ardently.

He had found, since she got over whatever made her so nervous around him back in grade school, that she was infectious - infectiously hilarious, beautiful, and kind.  One couldn’t help but be drawn to her sweet smile and attitude, not to mention those _eyes_ that he could (and occasionally did, when drunk with Nino) wax poetic about for ages.  He mentally scoffed at one of the lines he had drunkenly quoted from a movie to Nino about Marinette, something regarding a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman.  Nino had punched his shoulder and swore that if Adrien said one more damn thing about Marinette’s eyes, he would never drink with him again.

However, the point still stood.  How was a social disaster like Adrien supposed to get through basically _living_ with the girl he had been infatuated with for years and her parents for a full month.  He had to get out of this.  He would talk about how much of an imposition it was, say how he could never do such a thing, whatever it took to not have to stay at the patisserie for four weeks.

As he was deciding this, Marinette was silently freaking the hell out in the bed across the room.   _How_ could she have invited him to stay?  She internally berated herself over and over  again:   _Stupid.  Crazy.  Ridiculous._  But her drunken self had made sense, in a way.  It was true, she really didn’t like the idea of Adrien being all alone in campus housing for the holidays.  But her house? Her parents?  What the hell had she been thinking?  But it was too late to back out now.  Marinette steeled herself.  Despite how agonizing it would likely be, she had made this mess for herself and she was going to stick to what she had said.

Miraculously synchronized, she and Adrien suddenly burst into action at the same moment.

“There’s no way I can come home with you for break!”

“So what time do you want to plan to head home for break?”

They turned to each other, both shocked at the other’s words, and started laughing.

“Seriously, Marinette,” said Adrien.  “I really couldn’t come home with you.  It’s way too much of an imposition, and to spring it on your parents so late-”

“Two weeks is plenty of time for Tom Dupain,” Marinette responded.  “My parents would love to have an extra person around for the holidays, and they adore you, so they’d be even happier.  It’s really not an imposition, by any means.  If you want, I bet they’ll even let you help out downstairs so you can feel better about it all.”

“But-”

“Adrien,” Marinette said.  “You’re coming.  Unless you somehow have a ridiculously important reason you have to stay here, which I’m pretty sure is impossible, you’re coming to stay with me for Christmas.”

As Adrien was frantically trying to dream up some reason he absolutely had to stay on campus, Marinette was pulling up her phone and calling her father.

“Hi, Papa,” Marinette greeted as Adrien jumped and proceeded to trip over himself trying to get the phone from here.  Marinette held him away with a hand.  “Yep, I was just calling to talk about that.  Would it be okay if Adrien stayed with us over Christmas break?  He can’t stay with Nino this year and I really don’t want him to have to spend the holidays alone- Yes, I agree.  Thanks, and tell Mama hello for me, but... don’t tell her about Adrien quite yet, I’ll call and tell her myself.  I’ll see you guys in two weeks with Adrien. Love you! Bye.”

“Now you’re locked in,” said Marinette with an evil grin.  “You have to come.”

Adrien, the eternal drama queen that he was, proceeded to fall dramatically onto Nino’s bed with a sound of loud exasperation.

“Jeez,” Marinette said, trying not to be hurt, “I didn’t realize it was such a bad thing to come stay with us.”

“It’s really not that,” Adrien said, realizing how his actions could be construed.  “I just really don’t want to put you in a position like that, where you feel like you need to take me because no one else will.  I really appreciate it, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this, by any means.” _Also, I’m kind of half-in love with you and I don’t know if I can physically take that long in such close proximity to your cuteness._

“I know I don’t have to, Adrien,” Marinette said with one of her sweet smiles.  “I want to.  I already love Christmas, the only thing that could make it better is you.  I think it’ll be great, and I’m really looking forward to it.”   _I’m also pretty sure I’m going to combust from holding in everything but hey, everyone likes fireworks at New Year’s, right?_

And then it was settled from there.  Marinette and Adrien would pack up her car at 12 the day of Marinette’s last exam and drive to her home.   _Hopefully_ , they both thought, _I can make it through this_.

\- - -

_Two hours later_

“Mama?”  Marinette said into her phone.  “I have some news... I’m bringing a boy home for break.”

She was then cut off by the jubilant celebration noises that blared from her phone’s speakers.

\- - -

The next two weeks were slightly uncomfortable for the two of them, but by the time they were packing up to leave, Marinette and Adrien had achieved a kind of acceptance of the weird vibe between them, and their drive to the Dupain-Chengs’ patisserie was silly and fun.  It was only once Marinette parked in the driveway that the awkwardness set in once again.  They both climbed out of the car and busied themselves with taking out their luggage, Adrien stuttering out an offer to help Marinette with her bags.

Leading them into the bakery, Marinette called nervously, “Mama? Papa?”

There was shuffling from the back of the shop and after a few seconds, Tom Dupain emerged from behind the counter.  Going straight to his daughter, he hugged her, picking her a few inches off the floor.

“Hello, darling,” he smiled.  He clapped Adrien on the shoulder.  “And nice to see you again, Adrien.  It seems like it’s been ages since I last saw you.”

“Yeah, I haven’t made it back to the neighborhood much this semester,” Adrien admitted, scratching his neck self-consciously.  “I’ll make sure to visit a little more next term.”

“Glad to hear it,” Tom replied turning back to Marinette. “Your mom’s in the back helping me with a big order for tomorrow.  If you kids don’t mind, we’ll take your stuff up to Marinette’s room and you can get all settled in.”

“Wait, Papa.  Adrien and I aren’t-”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.  You’re a big girl now, bringing a boy home from school, and your parents do have eyes, you know.  Your mom and I discussed this, we’re perfectly fine with you two staying together in your room.”

Marinette and Adrien spluttered, looking at each other uncomfortably while Tom helped carry their bags upstairs and excused himself.

“Oh my God,” Marinette exclaimed.  “Adrien, I am so sorry.  I didn’t realize they thought you were my... whatever they think you are.”

“Mari, it’s okay.” Adrien said, masking his current state of panic.  “I’ll just sleep on that chaise you used to have around here.”

“First of all, _I_ would be the one sleeping on the chaise, and second, my parents took that out of my room since I wasn’t here all that much.  It’s literally just the bed for us to sleep on in here.”

“Well,” Adrien looked fruitlessly around the room for a solution.  “Shit.”


	3. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of super-cliche moments for our happy couple

## Chapter 3

_Moments_

Adrien and Marinette had many more “well, shit” moments over the next few weeks.  Some involved accidental morning snuggling... some others involved an awkward side effect or two from morning snuggling.

The first time was when he was baking cookies with Marinette and her parents, what was apparently a holiday tradition.  He, being a sheltered hermit child with a barely-there father for most of his life, wasn’t aware that such things existed outside of cheesy Hallmark Christmas movies.  (He also ate that shit up, but he never thought he would get to _do_ the cheesy shit he had always dreamed of.)

He was just listening to Sabine as she explained how to get the thickness they wanted in their cookies when he glanced over to Marinette, who was laughing something her father was saying.  At that moment, with the lights of the bakery’s kitchen shining off her hair and a happy redness on her cheeks from laughing, her eyes sparkling and dancing with mirth, he felt a strong tugging somewhere in chest.  At this moment, his breath caught in his throat, one thought rang through his head.   _Well, shit._

The next time was when Marinette returned from a Christmas shopping excursion with Alya, walking into the living room and looking up from her bags to see her parents sitting with Adrien, mugs of hot cocoa and tea in their hands, all laughing together over something.  Her heart hurt a little, her treacherous mind imagining a future where she and Adrien were happily... together, if not married, and this same scene.  Her mind even flicked to an image like this one, but slightly changed - a child with Adrien's eyes and her dark hair sitting on his lap.  At this, she squeaked audibly, forcing the three people to look up at her.   She smiled weakly before hurrying to her room, dropping the bags the moment the door was closed.   _Oh my god, that is such a ridiculous thing to imagine, not to mention inappropriate and a little creepy considering the lack of romantic circumstances._

A few freakout-filled moments and Marinette was just left with, _Well, shit._

Adrien's next moment came in the form of an accident.  Trying (ultimately, in vain) to escape the probing interrogation on the subject of his _nonexistent_ relationship with Mari, Adrien had rushed into her room pretending to look for something.  He did this, however, without remembering that Marinette had said she intended to take a shower.  Of course, he miraculously remembered her saying it _the moment he saw her with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her._

Turning around, she saw him and let out a squeak, pulling the towel closer to her.

" _Shit!_ " Adrien exclaimed.  "Shitshitshit, I'm so sorry Mari, I forgot-"

It was only at the end of this that he realized that he had been staring at her the whole time and had the decency to look away.   _What the fuck do you think you're doing, Agreste?  You've already violated her privacy, you're going to be a freak and check her out while you're at it? Get it together, man!_

"I'm leaving!" he shouted in a strangled voice. "I'm sorry!"

He closed the door as quickly as he could.  Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for another mental beration, instead finding his mind full of images of her bare shoulders still slightly damp and drops of water winding their way down to the valley in between- _NO_.  Adrien shook his head, trying to rid the images from his thoughts, only to be greeted with persistent wondering about just what it would feel like to run his hands over those smooth thighs he had seen more of than ever due to the fairly small towel.

_Well, shit._

For Marinette, one of the moments came in two parts.  She had initially laughed when her dad had joke-gifted Adrien a horrible and cheesy Christmas sweater, all bright red and green monstrosity.  She was definitely not laughing then.

Marinette walked into the kitchen one morning, innocently wishing to make herself a cup of tea when she was _assaulted_ by the sight of Adrien wearing the sweater and, indeed, wearing it _much_ too well.  He was reaching to the cabinet of mugs over the stove, the sweater coming up and showing just enough of his toned abdomen for Marinette to get slightly hot and bothered.  Acknowledging her own personal internal system malfunction, she turned around, hoping to escape before he noticed her, or worse, her vibrant blush.  However, she didn't have luck on her side.

"Mari!" Adrien smiled.  "Want some?  I'm making some of the chai tea I picked up at the store yesterday, it's supposed to be really good."

"Um," Marinette sputtered for a moment.  "Sure.  Th-thanks."

"You okay?" Adrien asked, turning around with a concerned expression.

Seeing that he was about to put his hand on her shoulder and knowing that she might legitimately combust if she had physical contact with him, she laughed and said, "Yeah, just a weird dream I haven't fully processed yet."

_Adrien laughed and went back to making the tea while she sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing a sketchbook and beginning to aimlessly draw.  She was so out of it, she didn't notice until she was sprucing up the shading that she had been drawing a very detailed sketch of the stretch of skin she had just seen.  She ripped the page out and crumpled it up, slamming the book closed.  Well, shit._

The second half of the moment happened later that night.  It was customary to have a movie marathon the Sunday before Christmas, as the patisserie was closed anyway.  After watching the original three Star Wars movies at her father's request, two Harry Potter movies at Adrien's, and some cheesy martial arts movies at hers and her mother's, Marinette's parents decided to call it a night.  Marinette offered to clean up so they could go straight to bed, and Adrien was already blissfully asleep on the couch.

Marinette busied herself putting all the snacks away and folding up the blankets before she allowed herself to glance at Adrien.  Her grip tightened on the pillow she was holding.  He really looked like a little angel when he slept, especially with the lights of the Christmas tree glowing on his skin and the  sweater still on.  She smiled softly to herself. _Well, shit._

There was one moment that affected them both, the night before Christmas Eve.

"I saw it on the Pinterest!" Sabine had said gleefully.  "I bought some empty ornament balls and some craft supplies - we'll make our own ornaments to add to our old ones!"

This had been followed by hours of loud raucous laughter as the family (and Adrien) made ornaments, some silly and some not.  Adrien filled one ornament with black tissue paper and glued little paper ears on, drawing a green-eyed cat face on the ornament with puff paint.  When he was finished, he dangled it for Mari to see, crooning, " _Joyeux Nöel, minou._ "  Marinette snickered and batted at the ornament, making Adrien jerk away to keep his precious masterpiece safe.  Marinette, on her part, made a little ladybug ornament by carefully layering pieces of red and black tissue paper inside and drawing a little face at the top of the ornament with puff paint.  "How cute, little lady," Adrien laughed.

It was right then that their mother called them to look at her ornament, a hodgepodge of pink and blue tissue paper, paint on the ornament reading,

_**Adrien & Marinette** _

_**Christmas 2023** _

Adrien and Marinette both felt their breath catch in their throat, unsure of how to react to this when it felt as though their respective pulses were going to blow them up from the inside.  They felt the same pull on their heartstrings they had both been feeling throughout the last two weeks.   _Well_ , they thought, sighing, _shit_.


	4. Merry Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is overwhelmed by the Christmas spirit.

## Chapter 4

_Merry Christmas..._

They should have known that it would all come to a head.  To anyone outside of this pair of Most Oblivious People Ever, it would have been ridiculously obvious that they were both head over heels in love with each other.  Unfortunately, the two remained miraculously unaware of the other’s feelings towards them and continued to try to avoid their own.

Christmas came and with it brought heavier snow than Paris was used to seeing.  As the heavy flakes came down that morning, Adrien and the Dupain-Chengs sat in a circle around the Christmas tree, Marinette and Adrien beaming, and prepared to begin Christmas.  Finally, after making sure that all the presents were untampered-with, Tom allowed the first present to be opened by Sabine, as was tradition, and she smiled at the lovely earrings from her husband.  Tom then got up and gave Marinette and Adrien presents from Père Nöel, laughing off reminders from both of them that they were now in their twenties and no longer children, insisting that they would always be children to him.

Marinette requested that one of her gifts was to be opened next by everybody.  Tom opened a new controller specifically designed for Ultimate Mecha Strike while Sabine unwrapped a new French-Asian fusion cookbook.  Adrien slowly peeled away paper from a box containing a handmade black cat onesie, complete with Marinette’s stitched-in signature on the left foot.  He smiled and hugged Marinette, thanking her profusely.  

Despite being a relatively spoiled boy for most of his childhood, Adrien was not used to getting presents that actually meant something.  Years of receiving the same expensive pen (with an exception for the year of Marinette’s blue scarf, which she still thought he didn’t know about) had made him accustomed to impersonal gifts, and he was more than touched by Mari’s careful thought and planning of his gift, he felt almost as though he was falling in love with her all over again.

“Gosh, Adrien,” Marinette laughed.  “Save some _merci_ ’s for later - you still have like five more presents to go before we’re done with you!”

As Marinette and her family gave him present after present, Adrien found himself in a bit of a dilemma.  He couldn’t take it any more, holding back this feeling inside him.  Either she was into him that way or she wasn’t.  He had to do something. _Père Nöel, protect me._

As the present-giving came to a close, Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly and asked if he could talk to Marinette for a moment in the hallway, Tom and Sabine smirking as the two left the room.  Trying desperately to ignore Marinette’s confused and questioning expression, he took her hand and led her as far from the living room as he could get, preferring that if he were to be rejected, it wouldn’t be where her parents could hear it.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked.  “Are you okay? We didn’t do something to upset you, did we?”

“No, no, Mari, that’s not it at all.”

“Well, then, what is it?”

“I- I-, erm, I don’t know how to say this.”

Marinette’s eyes gazed up at him, confused as ever.

 _Just spit it out,_ his brain chided him.

“I’m... kindofinlovewithyou.”

Marinette blinked twice.  “I’m sorry, I think I was just imagining things, what did you say?”

“Marinette, I- I’m in love with you.  And I’ve tried to play it cool, but being here with you and your family and everything... it was too much.  I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to let it out.”

“Adrien, I... I’ve been in love with you since the day you stood in the rain and handed me your umbrella.”

A smile slowly spread across his face, his eyes sparkling at her.  She felt like she could become blind at any moment - he was shining like the sun.  His arms wrapped around her and she felt her feet lift off the ground as he held her close to him.

\- - -

Later that evening, Marinette, Adrien, and Tom were all wrapped up in fluffy blankets taking turns playing each other on Ultimate Mecha Strike while Sabine sipped tea and watched.  Once Adrien and Marinette teamed up against Tom, however, the games were quickly ended.  Deciding they needed to celebrate, the two went into the kitchen in search of cookies, their hands brushing as they both reached for a box.

Now, it wasn’t as though they hadn’t had any physical contact in the past two weeks, and they’d definitely had more suggestive moments in their years of friendship.  But with the continual tension of the weeks and the moment from earlier behind them, they were kind of overwhelmed.  The touch was electrifying and they both jerked away with a gasp, blue and green eyes connecting.  Both their hands fell slowly as they stared, transfixed, at each other.  Adrien blinked slowly, his eyes moving to her lips for a fraction of a second before he caught himself and forced his eyes back up.  Marinette saw it as well, flushing red as her eyes repeated the action towards him.

Their faces inched together little by little, both of them with questioning eyes, making sure the other was okay with what was happening.  Just as their lips were about to meet, Adrien whispered, “ _May I kiss you, Marinette?_ ”

Marinette smiled and met his lips with her own.  Their lips moved together, both of them grinning into the slow and sweet kiss.  Adrien’s hands rested on her hips, seemingly innocent, but his touch burned in the best way possible.  Her own hands sat softly on his shoulders and she occasionally bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, trying in vain to match his height.

Eventually they pulled away, both beaming with shy smiles.

“Marinette,” Adrien grinned. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

 


	5. ...and a Happy New Year

## Chapter 5

_...and a Happy New Year_

What followed next was tooth-rotting cuteness that even the makers of the sweetest treats in Paris found a bit much.  Aside from the constant flirty staring at each other, Adrien and Marinette couldn’t seem to be in the same room without holding hands and blushing.  Occasionally, Adrien would put his arm around Mari and all those around would chuckle internally as she turned ladybug red.

Little did anyone else know, the two were not only heartbreakingly adorable together, they were also positively _sinful_.  Chaste kisses on cheeks were followed secretly by passionate clinging to each other and dirty words whispered behind the closed door of Marinette’s bedroom.  It really didn’t hurt that they had all of the night alone in that room to themselves.  While the first night after their mutual confessions had been a tad awkward, every night since had been anything but.

Today, a few days later, Adrien and Marinette had pulled each other once again into Mari’s room.  The minute the door closed, Adrien was being pressed against it by his... whatever Mari now was to him.  Marinette rose onto her tiptoes every time she kissed him, a habit Adrien found he adored.  He leaned down, trying to make things easier and gasping when her teeth lightly grazed his bottom lip.

“Shit,” Mari said in a low voice that made him need to forcibly regulate his breathing.  “Did I hurt you? Was that okay?”

Adrien’s answer came in the form of a low groan emitted while turning them around to press her against the wall next to her closet.  Marinette let out a soft whine as he began placing hot kisses against her throat.

“I guess you were okay with it then,” she smirked.  Her gloating expression was lost, however, as Adrien decided to repay her in kind, dragging his teeth over her skin before clamping down and suckling at the crook of her neck.  His action pulled a breathy moan from her and Adrien was just about at his wit’s end.  He unconsciously grinded his hips against hers, his entire body screaming for _friction_.  He paused right after, but Marinette disposed of his doubts quickly by grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him against her once again, letting out yet another sinful sound as she felt him pressing into her abdomen.  Adrien’s hands ghosted along her sides, lingering just enough to make her want to beg him for more.  It was all she could do to keep her hands at or above his belt as it was.

“ _Ah, fuck,_ Mari,” Adrien said, pulling away with a sigh.  “We should stop before we get carried away.”

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, absentmindedly nuzzling against him before realizing what she was doing and stepping to the side, allowing Adrien to lean against the wall while he tried to calm himself down.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her hand.  “Want to go out tomorrow?  I kind of want to take you out before New Year’s Eve.”

“I’d love to.”  She smiled as he placed a delicate kiss to her hand before holding it against him.

“Dinner?” he murmured.

“Yes,” she answered.  “Honestly, Adrien, you could ask me almost anything and my answer would be yes.”

She chose to ignore Adrien’s quiet groan at her phrasing.

“What I meant to say,” she said, chuckling, “was that anything you might plan for tomorrow evening will be lovely.”

\- - -

Coming back from dinner, Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s arm.  They were walking, despite the freezing temperatures, and the fairy-lit scenery around her was making her slightly hazy.  They paused outside the patisserie, wanting to continue this moment as long as they could.

“Adrien,” she said quietly.  “Tonight has been amazing.  Thank you so much... for all of it.”

“Anything for you, princess,” he said, matching her reverent tone.  His gloved hand drifted up to graze her cheek, making her lean into his touch.  Leaning in, they ended their date with a sweet kiss.

“Any chance you’d like to come in?” Marinette teased.

“Actually,” Adrien smirked.  “I’d love to.”  They drifted toward the door.

“Wait.”

She turned towards him, brow furrowed.

“What are we?” he asked, looking at the ground.  Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at the question.

“I’d thought I’d made it quite clear what you were to me.  Just to clarify, what am I to you?”

“To me?” he repeated.  “Everything.  Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to me, you are _everything_.”

She let out the breath she had been holding.  “Well, thank goodness the feeling is mutual.”

“Marinette,” he began with a smile.  “Are you my _girlfriend_?”

“That depends.”

His smile faltered.  “O-On what?”

“On how you feel about being my _boyfriend_ ,” she teased with a smirk.

“How about we go upstairs and I show you _exactly_ how I feel about being your _boyfriend_?”  His voice deepened and his hands wrapped tightly around her hips.  She smiled back at him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and dancing through the door, turning around and beckoning him with her sparkling and mischievous eyes to follow her.  He hurriedly went after her, waving at her parents as he passed them.

He found her leaning against the door to her room, eyes still dancing with anticipation.  

“One thing before we go in there,” she said.

“Anything,” he breathed.

“We are not having sex tonight.”

A pause.

“We are in my parents’ house, and this is our first date.  I want to be respectful of them and I want us to give our emotions a chance to catch up before we throw this at them.” Marinette’s hands made their way to his shoulders.  “I also... I want this to last.  I feel like if we rush this, we’ll regret it one day and... I just want this to last.  I’m sorry if that freaks you out at all, but-”

She trailed off at the sight of the _actual sun god_ in front of her beaming like he had just been told he had won the lottery.

“Mari, I-” he stopped himself.  “I want this to last, too.”

“So you’re okay with this?”

“ _More_ than okay.  Just tell me what _you’re_ okay with.”

“I’ll tell you when it’s going too far,” she smirked.  “Now, shall we?”

Taking his hand, she led him up to her bed, barely sitting down before pulling him by his collar down to kiss her.  She ended up straddling him while he sat straight and held her to his body, loving the feeling of her squirming against him.  Her fingers found themselves buried in his hair, pulling him ever closer to her as their mouths moved together and their hips ground against each other in a constant rhythm.  His hands slowly inched her dress higher up her thighs and eventually gathering the fabric at her waist and bunching it in his hands in a vain attempt to stifle the sounds she was coaxing out of him as she kissed, nipped, and suckled her way around his neck and collarbone.

She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands up her body, guiding them to a new resting place on her breasts.  He gently pressed into them and she sighed breathily while her hands dragged back down to hook into the waistband of his jeans.  His breath caught as he realized the position they were in and he worked his hands down and under her shirt until they were back on her breasts with one layer less.  She moaned at the feeling of his hands against the bare skin of her abdomen and the warmth she felt through the thin fabric of her bra before making an executive decision to remove her top.  As the dress passed her head, her first sight was his eyes reverently transfixed on her chest and she pressed into his hands that were still frozen on her.

Adrien, meanwhile was silently thanking all the spirits of Christmas for blessing him with what he was sure was some form of angel currently pressing herself into him.

_Thank you, Perè Nöel._

\- - -

“Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five... _four...three... two...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

Adrien turned to his girlfriend.  “Happy New Year, Mari.”

She held her glass away from them as she stretched up to kiss him.

“Happy New Year, Adrien.”


	6. Revenge is Best Served Steaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette start getting a little vengeance.

## Chapter 6

_Revenge is Best Served Steaming_

The silence was deafening.  Adrien and Marinette had both brought their things back from the Dupain-Chengs and now... well, it _should_ have been the time.  However, as they were both complete dorks, they both didn’t want to be the first one to bring it up.  Small talk topics had been exhausted, pleasantries all exchanged, and awkwardness hung heavily in the air.

Marinette sighed loudly.  “That’s it.  Adrien, can I kiss you?”

“God, yes.”  Adrien let out a large breath.  “Are you okay with it leading to...sex?”

Marinette smiled.  “God, yes.”

Adrien’s hands came up to cup her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. She felt her legs shift so that they were on either side of him.  His hands gently worked her shirt over her head and she responded in kind.  He traced little patterns on her sides, causing her to giggle and squirm, causing a sensation in his lap which definitely distracted him from tickling her.  He pulled her closer and closer until he eventually brought her a little too far over and they fell softly onto his bed, his golden hair spreading out onto the pillow like a little halo.  Mari laughed at the impact before donning a devilish smirk and pulling away from his mouth to kiss her way down his body.  Were it any other situation, Adrien might laugh, but looking down and seeing her peering up at him with her eyes full of pure sin was too much for him.  He was barely breathing, eyes locked on to every movement she made and his skin tingling in anticipation of each touch.  Her lips finally made it down to his waistband and she looked up to him.

“I-Is this okay?” she asked.

“Well, I’ve already used ‘god, yes,’ so let’s go with... _for the love of God, please, Mari._ ”

Her smirk returned with a force as she undid the button and zipper of his jeans, hooking her fingers into the fabric riding low on his hips and pulling softly.  Once she got them down to her ankles, Adrien kicked them off, thrilled to no longer have the tight restraint.  She crawled ever so slightly back up and paused before moving her hands to her pants, and after looking to him for approval and laughing a little at his over-enthusiastic nodding, she started undoing them.  After she was done fully removing them, Adrien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.  Their lips came together again passionately, occasionally letting out moans and gasps of pleasure at the sensation of skin gliding against skin.  Adrien’s hands worked around her back, resting on top of her bra band.

“ _Take it off_ ,” she said in a voice so breathy it felt like a feather against his skin.

He thought he might combust right there.  With a low groan, he pulled her once again to him, pressing his mouth to hers with his fingers fumbled with her clasp.  Once he got it free, Mari leaned back to pull it off, smiling as Adrien’s hands immediately went to her chest to tease her as he had learned to do so well.  She leaned into his touch and covered his hands with her own, holding him to her as her head fell back.  She ground down into him, eliciting another moan of approval from his throat while his hips unconsciously bucked into her the fabric of their underwear rubbed together.

“Adrien,” she breathed.  “Can we... can we take them off?”

Adrien responded with a little whine and closed his eyes, nodding.

“Um... can you just... say it out loud? I just want to make completely sure that we’re both ready and into this.”

“Marinette... yes, please, I want us to take them off.”

She crawled once again down him, hyper-aware of the hard length that pressed into her as she went.  She slowly took hold of his underwear and pulled it down his legs, eyes trained on what she was sure could be documented as a masterpiece of human anatomy... a fully naked Adrien Agreste.  Her eyes were also, of course, drawn to his lap, and Adrien had to stifle a moan at the feeling of having those beautiful blue eyes look at him like that.  She took his hands and guided them to the hem of her underwear before helping him pull the little lace piece down her legs and discarding both of their underwear and sitting back on him, moving herself along his length, spreading moisture with every motion of her hips.  He grabbed the twisted the sheets in his fists as pure _sensation_ threatened to overwhelm him, trying to keep his hips from surging of their own accord.

Of course, this torture only deepened as Marinette took what was now his very slick length in her hand and started to stroke him at a slow, measured pace.  He brought his eyes to hers and she nodded, pulling his right hand to her center while he tried in vain to regulate his breathing.  After a bit of guiding him, Marinette let go of his hand and increased her efforts on him.  Their moans grew louder and louder until Marinette was moving his hand away from her and releasing him from her own grip, grabbing a foil package from the stand next to them, working the rubber over him, and turning them over with her legs on either side of him.

“Marinette, are you sure you want to do this?” Adrien asked, voice shaking.

“ _Yes_ , God, _please_ ,” she moaned.  “And you? You want to do this?”

“ _Oui, sí, ja,_ _yes_. In every fucking language, Mari, _yes_.”

It was with this, that they both took Adrien’s manhood in their hands and guided it to her entrance, Marinette slowly raising her hips to meet his. He filled her slowly, both of them breathing heavily as he buried himself completely inside her, waiting until for her to get used to the feeling of fullness.  After a moment, she started moving her hips again and encouraged him with her gaze to do the same.  Gradually, they found a rhythm together, their hips moving and meeting over and over again at an angle that they both found excruciatingly amazing.  The rhythm continued to grow faster and faster, the thrusts deepened more and more intensely, and their respective noises of pleasure became more and more fervent until Marinette wrapped her legs around him tightly and buried her face in his neck to stifle the sound of her reaching her destination as Adrien started to shake as his fulfillment reached him in response to her muscles moving around him.

After they were both finished and wrapped in post-orgasmic bliss,  Adrien flopped next to her on his back, disposing of the condom, and wrapping his arms around Marinette’s slightly sweaty body.  She moved so she laid partially on him and relaxed into the feeling of contentment they were both experiencing.

“Hey,” Adrien said, covering them with a blanket.  “Guess what?”

“What?” she responded.

“First, I love you.”  He grew a slightly shit-eating grin. “And second, we don’t have to flip a coin to see who gets to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Oh my god,” Marinette groaned.  “You are such a dork.  Also, I love you too.”

They laid there for bit, bantering back and forth until, suddenly, the door began to open.

“Hey, man- _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Jesus Christ!_ ”

“Nino, what the fuck?! You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow!”

“I came back early- I- _Marinette_?!”

“Yes?”

“What- I don’t- _What the fuck?_ ”

“Nino, if you could please get yourself together.”  Adrien said.  “I’ve been waiting a long time to say this, but... you’re going to have to stay in Mari and Alya’s room tonight.”

“ _What_ -”

“Key’s in the front pocket of my purse.” Marinette chimed in.  “Don’t eat my Frosted Flakes.”

“But-” Nino was still sputtering

“Time for a taste of your own medicine, my man,” Adrien said.

“Get sexile-wrecked, Lahiffe,” Marinette added.

Adrien and Marinette fist-bumped with a smile as Nino left, still speechless.

“So...” Marinette said.  “How long do you think we have before he tells Alya and I get a screaming phone call?”

“Five minutes at most,” Adrien smiled.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to put my phone on silent,” she said.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

_10 Missed Calls from Alyaaaas bitches_

_14 Text Messages_

##  _THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! It's done! I hope you like your present, onepwanch, I'm sorry it's a bit late due to crappy rural technical difficulties! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, all!


End file.
